


Zark

by SossalTuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, Kobolds, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SossalTuz/pseuds/SossalTuz
Summary: Zark recounts the tale of how they came to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Zark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small oneshot about my Dnd Charcter.

The first thing I saw was light , a warm but blinding light overcame me . 

Next thing I saw was a thin red creature with a skinny snout .

It looked at me wit a warm expression too amber eyes looked down upon me . I was picked up and held close I felt a sense of safety next to a warm chest holding me tight . 

"They look As wonderful as you dear, a splendid as a rare jewel. " Spoke a loud booming voice. A large shadow fell upon me . I meekly looked up and saw a massive head with Curved horns . Jagged teeth erupted from its jaw  
as it spoke . 

"You will be Zark Child of Dragons My rarest gem " . Said the monstrous voice to me as I squeaked at it .

I had later learned they were my parents . The great Dragon king Ballok and my mother Sazzle the Kobold . 

I was gently laid to rest and sleep took hold of me . I coiled my tail around me and slept .


End file.
